cncartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy
(airing) (production) |no_seasons = 5 |no_episodes = 72 (as a whole) 134 (separate) |runtime = 22 min. |network = Cartoon Network |first_aired = January 4, 1999 |last_aired = present |cn_name = eds }} Ed, Edd n Eddy is an original animated television series on Cartoon Network currently on hiatus, created by Danny Antonucci and produced by Canadian-based a.k.a. Cartoon. Ed, Edd n Eddy is currently Cartoon Network's longest running series , and the only currently running Cartoon Cartoons series. The show aired for five seasons on the network. The series revolves around three adolescent boys collectively known as "the Eds," who hang around in a suburban cul-de-sac. Unofficially led by Eddy, the Eds constantly scheme to make money off their peers, in order to purchase their favorite confectionery: jawbreakers. However, their plans usually fail, leaving them in various predicaments. Overview Ed, Edd n Eddy was animated wholly using traditional cel animation up until its fourth season. Though the show is still entirely hand-drawn, all cels are colored digitally as are most other series. It is the last major cartoon to use painted cels. The cels are shipped to Korea for creating the initial animation, and then later edited back at a.k.a. To give the impression of movement, Ed, Edd n Eddy uses shimmering character outlines similar to Squigglevision. The crawling lines are not nearly as active as those in Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, but are still visible. Much of the unfavorable press that Ed, Edd n Eddy received has been because of this animation technique. However, Danny Antonucci calls it a "wobble", and likens it to cartoons of the 1930s where the film tended to be unstable and cause a similar effect. There is a strong theme of vagueness in the series, including the setting and deeper facts about the children. The show revolves solely around the Eds, the other cul-de-sac children, and the Kanker sisters. At first, there were no hints as to where the cartoon takes place, though later on it was revealed that the cul-de-sac is in or near a town called Peach Creek (at least close enough that all the cul-de-sac children go to school there, anyway). Little is known about any other people in the town and if they even have any type of relation to the regular characters of the series, other than the fact that Ed is Sarah's older brother. The show frequently makes meta-references and often breaks the fourth wall. Almost every episode contains references to pop culture, especially movies. An example would be a reference to The Shining: In one episode, Eddy says to Rolf: "Hey, Stretch! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!" "Stop, Look and Ed" Production Code 22-209, November 8, 1999 All the episode titles, except for the holiday specials, are popular sayings with a word replaced with the word Ed (for example, "Stop, Look, and Ed": Stop, Look, and Listen.) Some are also parodies of movie titles (e.g., the episode "For Your Ed Only" would be For Your Eyes Only). In addition, the letters AKA, the abbreviation for the name of the company that produces the show (a.k.a. Cartoon), frequently appear in the show on license plates, magazines, T-shirts, etc. The kids have multi-colored tongues, because, as Danny Antonucci stated, kids are almost always eating something that turn their tongues different colors. Most of the episodes begin with something completely unrelated to the storyline of the episode; this is to emphasize the spontaneity of childhood. The number of characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy is fixed at twelve. No other characters besides the main cast have ever been seen. There is no given timeline for the show; Danny Antonucci has stated that he wanted the show to appeal to any generation. Characters According to an interview with Danny Antonucci (a special feature on the Season 1 DVD set), the characters were based on real people in his life. The personalities of Ed, Edd, and Eddy are based on personal traits of himself, and the activities of his two sons. The cul-de-sac kids were based on kids he grew up with. Antonucci also stated that he believed it was important to add Plank to the show, stating that he "thought it would be really cool to do the show with Plank taking on a character of his own" and to cause Jonny to do things he would usually never do.Season 1 DVD: Interview with the Creator He also stated that Rolf is strongly based on himself and his cousins, since he was part of an immigrant family, and grew up in a first generation foreign household with different customs and ways of living, compared to those born in Canada. In a Cartoon Network podcast interview, Antonucci hinted at the Kanker sisters being based on someone from his personal life, as well. Episodes DVD releases Episode compilations Season releases Other releases Critical reaction The reaction to Ed, Edd n Eddy is varied. Terrence Briggs of Animation World Magazine argued that every second of the show is "filler" and that the main characters are drawn as "products from the school of acid-trip caricature." After the review was published, support letters of the show started to pile up at Animation World Magazine's website. This caused the magazine to write a more positive review of Ed, Edd n Eddy, calling it a "fresh show with very different approaches." Film critic Maryann Johanson found the show a successful experiment in style but surprisingly infantile in content, opining: "Visually, Cartoon Network's kiddie entry Ed, Edd n Eddy is delightfully gonzo, its inventive animation style and garish colors reflecting the adolescent confusion of its identically named boy heroes. But their goofy misadventures hold little appeal for grownup cartoon fans -- this one is pretty much strictly for the kiddies." David Cornelius considered the Eds adolescent equivalents of the Three Stooges, believing: "The series revels in the sort of frantic, often gross humor kids love so much, and there's just enough oddball insanity at play to make adults giggle just as easily." Cornelius also concurred that the "animation is colorful and intentionally bizarre; bold lines forming the characters and backgrounds wiggle and morph in a delirious haze. This is animation that's, well, really animated." Other works There have been other produced works in which the Eds would appear apart from their regular series airings. They have appeared in a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode using Foster's styled animation, and made a short cameo in The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. Also, they appeared in a small crossover poster during the credits of "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door" entitled Ed, Edd n Mandy. Shorts Cartoon Network has also produced shorts, some involving the Eds during commercial breaks. For a short while, Cartoon Network made a series of roughly 2-minute shorts called Ed, Eddy, Eduardo in which Eduardo from Foster's appeared in an Ed, Edd n Eddy episode. These shorts began airing on July 11, 2006 on Cartoon Network. There was also a short music video with stylized versions of Ed, Edd, Eddy and Sarah, entitled "The Incredible Shrinking Day" (aka "I'm Not Coming in Anymore" as listed on the Season 2 DVD), which aired on Cartoon Network in 2002 and 2003. In the video Sarah uses a potion to shrink the Eds to a size capable of playing in her dollhouse, with predictable results. Plank starred in a similar video called "My Best Friend Plank," which aired in 2002. Special events There have been many specials in which Cartoon Network would run all day marathons for either a promotion or just a special airing for one of their shows. A marathon called The Best Day Edder aired from April 27 to April 28, 2007, in which every episode was shown in chronological order, ending with the previously unaired last episode of Season 5. A special episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy aired on May 11, 2007 in the Cartoon Network event, Invaded, in which aliens invade Rolf's house. This alien invasion is in adjunct with the other Cartoon Network series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo, and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. The episode is part a mini-series that aired all 5 specials on May 28, 2007. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show At the San Diego Comic Co in July 2007, At the Ed, Edd, n Eddy panel they announced that there will not be a sixth season of the series at this time since they chose to put their time into making a movie instead. The movie was titled Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show and the plot will focus on the Eds searching for Eddy's brother. The exlusive character finally made an appearance in the movie. The movie was completed on December 18, 2008. The movie aired in Scandinavia on May 31, 2009, Australia on June 5, 2009 and Southeast Asia on June 13. Recently, AKA and Danny have stated that the movie will air in North America on November 8, 2009. References